Pianos and Cufflinks
by FerryBerry
Summary: AU. Quinn gets a shiny new surprise for Rachel. Part 2 of the 'Reading Material' series.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belongs to _Glee_ writers and creators.

**A/N:** I spoil you guys. I really do. ;) Also, this is the first time I've written something like this, so bear with me, please.

**Pianos and Cufflinks**

Quinn's heart leapt as soon as she saw the box sitting there on her front porch. This was one of the wonderful things about her parents getting home later than her—she didn't have to fear them finding her little…present for Rachel. Well, it was more for both of them, she supposed. Particularly since Rachel had no idea what she was intending to do. Her grin turned feral at the thought and, feeling like a kid with a new toy, she bounced into her room with scissors and the box in hand.

It had been almost four weeks since the fateful day she found Rachel's questionnaire, and two weeks of that had been spent waiting for this to arrive. Quinn probably could've gone to a costume shop and gotten one just as easily, but chances were it would be a flimsy piece of junk with leopard prints on it or something. Which was tacky, and she and Rachel were a lot of things, but they were never tacky. Plus, this needed to be _perfect_.

She had, after all, been fantasizing about it ever since that afternoon four weeks ago. Not that the sex they were already having wasn't fun. In fact, Quinn probably could've qualified to join a Rachel Berry Addicts Anonymous group, if such a thing had existed.

Quinn had turned the questionnaire into a checklist of sorts (except for the really disturbing ones, like having sex on their parents's beds, or the ones where Quinn would have to share Rachel in any way, shape, or form). She was absolutely determined to wipe Puck and Aphasia off the sheet, and to fulfill every fantasy her girlfriend had. Including having sex standing up, which she accomplished by first turning Rachel back on to having sex with chocolate involved.

She'd pointed out that they could shower together afterward, so there wouldn't be any sticky mess when they woke, and they would be standing in the shower. The baths were fun, too, but there was just something about hearing Rachel's moans echo in the shower stall while the water cascaded over them that made Quinn really, really…happy.

Not to say that the only thing they did was have sex. After four days, Quinn couldn't take Finn touching her anymore when she could have Rachel's soft hands instead. So she'd broken up with him. After a week, Quinn could no longer stand the thought that anyone else could swoop Rachel up and she couldn't do anything about it because they weren't attached in any way besides their on-the-side fling. So she'd asked her on a date.

They still hadn't told anyone, since Quinn wasn't quite ready for that step yet. Rachel understood that it was a difficult process, and even if she had her doubts about it, it probably helped that Quinn spent copious amounts of time making it up to her, both by buying her flowers and chocolates and things, and by making sure to fulfill every single one of those fantasies. It also helped that she'd stopped being mean to her at school, though they didn't hang out or anything. Quinn would flash a wink at her when they passed each other in the halls, and Rachel would smile, and they would meet up later for some privacy.

Rachel's dads were the only ones who knew, but that was really only because Quinn was at their house all the time. And Quinn suspected Santana and Brittany might know something, since they came to use the storage closet one day and it was…occupied.

Quinn grinned in triumph when she finally freed the beautiful silver handcuffs from the packaging. She felt a shudder of anticipation travel through her just looking at them. _Later, Fabray. Get ready first._

She examined them quickly, making sure the pads she'd specifically ordered them for were in place before she pulled out the small silver key, checking to make sure they locked and unlocked properly. They were perfect. She wanted to give the manufacturer a hug.

Quinn set the cuffs next to the key on her dresser and went to fulfill her next agenda: clothing. Her Cheerios uniform would've been fine, except that she needed something in which she would be able to smuggle the cuffs and key.

Judging from Rachel's reaction to Aphasia's stealth bondage fun, she wasn't going to like the idea at first. Which was why Quinn intended on being…persuasively sneaky about it. This was how she'd turned Rachel back on to the chocolate, after all, so she hoped it would work again.

Slimming jeans would probably do. Quinn could simply put the key in her pocket and Rachel would be none the wiser. Plus, she really liked it when Quinn wore tight clothing, so that would make it easier to lure her to bed. And as long as she brought her backpack and kept it unzipped, she could put the cuffs in there and set them next to the bed and…that would work, she decided with a nod, and set to changing her clothes.

Quinn couldn't help a grin at the fluttering of excitement low in her belly. It was like the first time they'd had sex—new and fresh and exhilarating. She couldn't wait.

* * *

The silence that followed Quinn's words was deafening. Rachel couldn't seem to get over the shock. The cheerleader was too horny to exhibit any patience, though, so after a few moments of the brunette's jaw flapping at her like a fish out of water, she closed the distance between them and gently tugged the questionnaire out of her fingers. Then she tossed it aside, not really caring where it ended up, and raised her eyebrows at the diva.

"If this is how this fantasy plays out, it's really quite boring," she said flatly.

That snapped Rachel out of it. Her face cleared and she smiled shyly up at her, and then she said in a near-whisper, "You're serious?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "If I were joking, do you think I'd still be standing here?"

Rachel was evidently too ecstatic to care that the blonde was being snarky with her. She flashed one of her award-winning grins, slipped her backpack to the floor, and inched closer, and Quinn was burning up so badly she was about ready to scream. It only got worse the closer the brunette came, and she was tempted to tackle her to the floor, but then—finally—Rachel arched up on her tiptoes and pecked Quinn's lips.

Yes, pecked. She was being _that_ cautious, and it was driving Quinn _insane_. The brief contact wasn't enough for her to find any sort of release, or to figure out if she'd really liked it. Despite the fact that she'd realized that she seriously wanted to lick Rachel's legs until she quivered, this was all still new. And she needed _more_.

Quinn set her jaw when the brunette eased back onto her heels, gaze flicking over her features, as though searching for something. Apparently, she found whatever it was, because she came up again, lingering for longer this time. Quinn almost sagged with relief as her eyes fluttered closed, because those lips were as soft as they looked, and they caressed over hers so smoothly—like silk, she thought absently—and somehow released the tension in her chest while increasing it between her legs.

It was so different from Finn, who was sloppy and alternated between too hard and too light. And from Puck, who was too methodic in everything he did, too routine. This was…fiery. Steamy. She wondered what the rest of Rachel's skin tasted like. Her lips tasted of cherry chapstick, and it was delicious, but Quinn wanted more.

She made herself wait, lightly responding to her and going along with this slow pace for the time being, though she couldn't help the occasional squirm, because she was still so aroused she could climb on top of the girl at any moment. Rachel didn't seem to sense her urgency. And she started to pull back to give Quinn another break, but the cheerleader just could not stand it anymore. If Rachel didn't keep kissing her, she was sure she would implode.

So when cherry lips started to retreat, Quinn growled her frustration against them and snatched the back of Rachel's neck, pulling her back up hard into her mouth and simultaneously forcing the brunette's lips open to her questing tongue. Rachel squeaked in surprise, but she melted into it shortly, and Quinn moaned into her mouth when she felt their bodies press close together. There was no more question now—she liked this. Hell, she _loved_ this.

Rachel's tongue battled with hers and she tasted vaguely of tomatoes, which was an interesting mixture with the cherry of her lips. She smelled like…like…happy. In her lust-clouded mind, Quinn couldn't put her finger on it, so that was the only way she could describe it. It was such a _good_ smell, and it made her want, made her devour at Rachel's mouth just a little harder and tug her a little closer.

And Rachel's hands. For the love of God, why did Quinn _ever_ make fun of those _glorious_ hands? They slid over her sides and up her back, rubbing her shoulder blades and dragging down her spine, exploring every inch of the cheerleader's sculpted back. They traveled the same path a few times, staying above Quinn's cheerleading uniform—though she was desperate for the brunette to just rip it off already—and then one went up to cradle the base of the blonde's neck, and the other lowered, past the small of her back. She rubbed over Quinn's rump, gripping with just enough pressure, and the blonde's hips bucked and she gasped, because she'd never had that reaction to _that_ before.

Her gasp broke the kiss and Quinn panted while Rachel's lower hand froze. The other caressed lazy designs over the bare skin of her neck, and it drove her wild. She knew normally she'd be easing that hand off and suggesting that they pray, but she couldn't, for the life of her, think of one good reason to do that. The brunette was bending to catch her eyes, looking concerned.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked gently.

Quinn narrowed her eyes on hers. "I will kill you if you stop," she growled, and Rachel flashed her a grin before they were at it again.

But the blonde was more impatient this time. She needed more. She was dying here, and she was fairly certain Rachel should be able to _feel_ the heat radiating from her by now. So she began to subtly grind her hips against Rachel's. The height difference made it a tad awkward, but at this point she didn't care.

The hand on her rump slipped up, this time under her cheerleading top, and she felt the brunette's thumb start to trace lazy circles over the flesh she found there. Quinn nearly melted. But she was too impatient to let the brunette stop there. She tore away from the cherry lips, instead moving down her jaw and then to her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the tender flesh. The little whimpers of encouragement from Rachel had her rocking her hips harder, and she placed her hands on the other girl's waist to keep their bodies nice and tight together.

The blonde found her pulse point in short order, and she flicked her tongue out interestedly, shuddering at getting another taste of her delectable skin. Rachel shivered, so she did it again, this time reaching to suck there while one of her hands smoothed over the brunette's hip and then up her shirt. The brunette was panting by the time Quinn's hand reached the lace of a bra, and she grazed her thumb over a nipple that felt as hard as her own, even through the fabric.

Rachel hissed and her nails dug into Quinn's skin before she pulled away, gripping the cheerleader's shoulders to keep her at a distance. The blonde scowled at her, struggling to move closer, but the diva was surprisingly strong.

Rachel smirked. "That's not exactly how it goes," she panted, and then took the hand that had been up her shirt.

Quinn had completely forgotten they were enacting a fantasy, but she smiled delightedly at the prospect of actually getting somewhere with it, letting the brunette drag her to the deserted piano. Rachel released her hand to lower the lid on the keys, and the blonde reacted immediately to that horrible loss of contact. She melted around her from behind, nipping at her neck and holding her up when Rachel's knees weakened.

When her hand started to wander to the diva's breast again, Rachel turned in her arms and Quinn growled her disappointment. The brunette just smiled and coaxed her to sit up on the piano lid. The blonde eyed her curiously, and Rachel kissed her briefly before she sank onto the piano bench in front of her, running her hands up her thighs as she did so. Quinn shuddered, bracing her heels on the bench on either side of her, and wanting more than anything for Rachel to touch her and ease the throbbing.

But instead of venturing underneath her cheerleading skirt, the brunette just rubbed her legs—going down over her calves and then back up her thighs—and then up her hips—the firm grip made Quinn groan, but it wasn't enough—and then she shifted up her cheerleading top to start massaging the blonde's abs.

Quinn was going to scream. But her frustrated groan turned into a moan of pleasure when Rachel bent and started pressing sticky, open-mouthed kisses to her abs and flattened her tongue up the center of her stomach. Her muscles twitched and flexed under the brunette's talented tongue and her head rocked back with a groan. She leaned back against the piano, bracing her hands behind her and trying to scoot her hips closer to Rachel.

She was _ready_, damnit. And as much as she would later appreciate Rachel's efforts to make it enjoyable, at the moment she was about ready to get on her knees and beg. Or leap on her. Whichever came first.

It was when Rachel's hands burrowed under the cheerleading top to cup Quinn's breasts that she just couldn't take it anymore. She swatted the hands away, panting frantically, and the brunette first looked confused, then concerned as she opened her mouth—likely to ask if she wanted her to stop—but Quinn beat her to it.

"Later," she breathed. "I _need_ you."

And she really didn't care how desperate she sounded at the moment, because she'd been turned on for Rachel for what felt like _forever_, and she needed release right _now_.

Instead of grinning smugly, like Quinn half-expected her to, the brunette just smiled, looking…pleased. She reached up to kiss Quinn sweetly, and then she sat again and gradually dragged her hands back down her abdomen, and the blonde panted, watching her in anticipation as the wonderful hands smoothed down her thighs again, and then one went back up on the _inside_ this time. The other traveled up to her hip, holding her in place while its twin traced designs over the delicate flesh of Quinn's inner thigh.

Rachel gasped, and it was an oddly raspy, awed sound that Quinn never expected to hear from the diva. Then she murmured, almost to herself, "You're so wet…."

The blonde might've blushed, but then the brunette cupped her through the soaked fabric and she let out her own gasp, hips bucking instinctively. And Rachel _finally_ took the hint. She swept the panties down Quinn's legs, and the cheerleader lifted her hips and feet to help in the process. Quinn almost laughed when the diva took care to set them on the bench beside her, but she was too busy shivering with eagerness to find humor in anything at the moment.

Rachel braced her hip with one hand again, and then she locked eyes with Quinn as she slid the other hand back up her thigh and _finally_ fingered her dripping folds. The blonde whimpered and tried to keep her eyes open as the diva slid up and down her slit, delving in after a few passes. Quinn moaned unabashedly as the brunette explored her, her hips rocking frantically against that magical hand that was so different from Puck's thing, because it made her even wetter instead of making her flinch, and it—

Two of Rachel's fingers found her clit. And Quinn was not at all surprised when she cried out and her body convulsed as she came hard. She'd been so on edge it was only natural. What she was surprised by was how she almost fell to pieces around the intense satisfaction that hit her like a freight train, because she'd never felt that before. It was usually a small burst of bliss and then it was over, but this time, looking into eyes that were as dark with arousal as her own and feeling the pressure of Rachel's fingers against her sex, it kept going and she was nearing tears with the pleasure of it when she finally came down from the high.

Rachel was reaching up to press butterfly kisses over her cheeks and neck, soothing her while she rested against the piano. Once Quinn had found equilibrium, she turned to capture the brunette's lips again, meeting her tongue halfway when she opened up to her. She pulled away when she needed air, trailing kisses of gratitude along Rachel's jaw and neck before she sighed against a flushed ear.

"That was…." She abruptly decided there were no words, and instead tugged Rachel's earlobe between her teeth.

The brunette gasped and pulled back to smile at her. "It's not over quite yet," she purred, and Quinn heard herself give a soft growl of encouragement when the fingers began to circle, very slowly.

She had had no idea she could get aroused again so quickly, but as Rachel pressed her fingers more firmly against her clit, rubbing teasingly, and kissed her way back down her body, Quinn felt the stirring and aching again, and she yelped with surprise and delight when the brunette pinched her, just the slightest bit. Rachel looked up then, and the blonde answered the question in her eyes before she could get it out by nodding furiously.

Another small smile graced the brunette's lips, and Quinn decided something—Rachel was gorgeous. Especially like this, with her skin a little flushed and her hair tousled from Quinn's explorations and her eyes darker than usual. And then she decided that she definitely, _definitely_ needed to see how much of the rest of her skin flushed like that.

But later, because Rachel was pinching and then rubbing circles again and then…then her fingers slipped lower and her lips replaced them and Quinn's hips jerked violently at the feeling of the hot moistness of Rachel's mouth on her. The brunette moved with her, keeping her mostly still with the hand on her hip, and then she started sucking and licking and nipping and Quinn almost died.

She was so distracted by the wonderful lips and teeth and tongue that she forgot about the fingers until one slid into her, and then her hips rocked into it and she moaned and fell back on the piano with a thud. Rachel paused, likely to see if she was all right, and then started thrusting slowly, carefully, and Quinn arched into every push, writhing because it felt so good she didn't know what to do with herself.

Through all her pants and groans, she managed to rasp, "_Harder_," and Rachel obeyed, slipping another finger in, and it turned out once Quinn spoke, she couldn't stop, because she kept moaning things like "ohgodohgodohgod" and "Rachel" and "fuck." And it was so, _so_ much better than the buildup of before, because Rachel was there pleasuring her instead of far away where she could do nothing about it.

She was so wrapped up in the overwhelming sensations that she didn't notice Rachel pulling her mouth away until the feeling of fullness left her, and she thought she would kill the diva if she was doing what she thought she was doing. She sat up sharply and gasped, "What are you—oh, _God_."

And Quinn shrieked Rachel's name with her release, not caring if any of the janitors heard, because Rachel's tongue was filling her and her fingers were working her clit again and it was the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced, and this time she _was_ sobbing when she came down from it all.

Rachel held Quinn up and helped her scoot farther onto the piano so she wouldn't fall off, and then she crawled up next to her and kissed her comfortingly again, holding her close and whispering sweetly to her.

* * *

Quinn sighed wistfully. Just remembering it was getting her tingly, though she supposed it could've actually been because she was about to fulfill one of her own fantasies, and hopefully help Rachel get a new fantasy herself. It was likely a mixture of both, she decided as she knocked on the Berrys's door.

Mr. Glasses Berry opened the door and smiled at her. "Hello, Quinn."

"Hey, Mr. B.," she said cheerfully, trotting on in when he swung the door wide for her. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine," he replied. "Waiting for James, at the moment."

"Oh, are you two going out?" she asked innocently.

She knew perfectly well they were going out, because Rachel always told her when they were going out. Which was why it was just perfect that the cuffs arrived on the same day, because if Quinn had had to wait…. She shook the thought off.

He heaved a longsuffering sigh. "Yes. Some benefit or something like that," he said, shaking his head.

Quinn smiled sympathetically. "Well, try to have fun."

"Oh, I'm sure once—"

"Dean! This damn tie won't work again!" Mr. Thumb-Ring Berry bellowed.

Mr. B. winced and called, "Coming!" He smiled and patted Quinn's shoulder. "There's casserole in the oven for dinner, if you're hungry."

She smiled back. "Thanks."

Then he retreated down the hall to aid his husband, and Quinn waited until he was out of sight before bolting up the stairs. She knocked twice and waltzed into Rachel's bedroom, and the brunette brightened immediately, meeting her halfway across the room for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, she said softly, "Hey."

Quinn smiled. "Hi."

"How was your day?"

"The usual. Yours?"

And that was all it took for Rachel to start rambling, giving Quinn time to place her backpack strategically next to the bed and memorize its exact position for easier maneuvering later. She sank to the edge of the bed, watching in amusement as her girlfriend ranted about the lack of etiquette displayed by the boys at their high school. She was half-tempted to snare her by the waist and pin her to the bed, but she knew from experience that the diva did not find being interrupted arousing.

Besides, as Quinn once read somewhere, these things took time. She smiled to herself.

"…so I've been trying to find a good instrumental version of the song Mr. Schuester assigned us, but every single track seems to have been ripped from a scratched CD via the most ancient technology available," Rachel was saying irritably. "But I'm sure I'll find something. Did you bring the sheet music?"

Quinn nodded and went to dig it out of her bag while Rachel kept talking. She might've listened, but for one thing, she was too busy looking forward to what was to come to listen to Rachel rant about the accessibility of high-quality tracks on the internet. And for another, she'd come to realize the difference between when the brunette was saying important things and when she was just talking to fill the silence.

"Why don't you run through the second verse a couple times while I keep looking? I was listening to you in rehearsal, and it sounded like you were going a bit sharp," the diva said then, easing down into her computer chair.

Quinn sighed and nodded, scooting back to the middle of the bed so she could sit up properly. She sang it once and Rachel corrected her at the exact moment her voice wavered, so she tried again and again until the brunette was satisfied with the result. Her dads popped in to bid them goodbye and, shortly afterward, they fell into comfortable silence while Rachel kept surfing.

The cheerleader swallowed the fluttering in her stomach down and tossed the sheet music to Rachel's nightstand before turning back to her girlfriend. She eyed her for a good long while, taking in her cute bare feet and the black skirt standing out against her long, gorgeous legs and the slim waist coming up to her alluring breasts, upon which tresses of chocolate hair rested. Quinn licked her lips.

"Rach?" she purred, voice as low and sultry as she'd known it would be.

"Hm?"

"Come to bed," she said beseechingly, and Rachel immediately turned to frown at her.

"Quinn, you promised," she said severely. "You promised you would rehearse with me tonight until—"

"We can still rehearse after," Quinn replied, smirking when the diva scowled. "Come on. It'll be easier for me to concentrate if I'm not thinking about how much I want you."

"I thought you said my singing arouses you," Rachel said suspiciously.

"It does, but I'll be able to hold out longer this way."

The brunette shot her a withering glare and Quinn grinned winningly.

"Come on, baby, please?" She batted her eyelashes for good measure. "It won't take much, and you need a break anyway."

"We haven't even started yet," she retorted, folding her arms.

"Yeah, but looking for a good track is frustrating you. You need to unwind." She grinned.

Rachel huffed, and Quinn knew she'd won. "I'm only doing this so you'll concentrate when I want you to."

"And because you want me, too," the blonde replied, winking as she scooted toward the edge of the bed.

"Maybe," she said, mock-thoughtfully.

But she stood and approached the cheerleader, who popped up on her knees eagerly to meet her girlfriend. She was humming with excitement, but she forced herself not to rush—Rachel would know something was up if she did. So Quinn scooped under her arms, drawing her close and dragging her tongue along the brunette's lips until she acquiesced. Rachel hiked up her blouse a bit and ran her fingers teasingly along the revealed flesh, spreading goose bumps along the blonde's arms, and soon she was luring the brunette onto the bed.

Rachel pushed her back into the pillows and dipped down to spread kisses along her neck, and while she was busy digging beneath Quinn's blouse, the blonde rolled them over—closer to the side of the bed with her bag next to it. It was always hard for her to concentrate when the brunette was doing that thing with her tongue below her ear, but she forced herself to, because the end result would be so worth it.

The cheerleader straddled her slim hips first, rocking into her a little roughly, and Rachel gasped, eyelids fluttering. Quinn shot her a feral grin and bent to steal her lips again, making quick work of the buttons on her girlfriend's top and then gently squeezing the soft mounds through her bra. She grazed her thumbs over the evidence of her girlfriend's arousal and Rachel hissed, dragging her nails up Quinn's back and taking the shirt with it.

Quinn pulled her up to unclasp her bra, removing both clothing items and baring the brunette's breasts. She licked her lips at the sight and dipped to suck and nip at Rachel's neck, eliciting little grunts of enjoyment from the girl below her. She licked her pulse point lightly and Rachel shuddered, moaning when Quinn continued down and pressed a love bite to the crook of her neck. She was tugging impatiently at the blonde's shirt, so she briefly detached herself and allowed her to remove it, but then she was back at it.

Rachel arched her body up into her as she kissed her way down her collarbone, shifting down her body as she smoothed her tongue down her sternum and then veered left, taking the pert nipple in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. The diva wriggled underneath her, trying to get closer to her mouth and the hand tending to her other breast, massaging and running in circles around it while she sucked and nipped on the other side.

When Rachel reached to remove her bra, Quinn couldn't take the wait any longer. She snatched her wrists, pinning them up above her head, and ground their hips together. The brunette's eyes went wide with excitement and her chest heaved a little harder, and Quinn distracted her with her mouth and tongue. She struggled to stay focused on her plan of action while the diva was sucking on her tongue and she was trying to keep up the rhythm of their hips moving together.

Quinn shifted to hold Rachel's wrists with one hand, the other reaching down over the edge of the bed to snatch her bag. It was tricky, and she hadn't gotten quite as far over as she might've liked, but she managed to tug it up enough to pull out the cuffs. This was the _really_ hard part, and she had to use every bit of the agility she'd developed through cheerleading to do it.

She slipped the chain of the cuffs through the poles in the headboard and then snapped the cuffs over Rachel's wrists as quickly as she could, and then pulled back to smile at her work. The brunette's eyes went wide, and then she glowered at Quinn, jerking her wrists against the cuffs so hard the headboard moved. And that was exactly why Quinn ordered them with the pads.

"Damnit, Quinn!" the diva growled, still struggling against her restraints.

She wasn't quite as angry as the blonde had anticipated, which would make things much easier in the long run. Quinn grinned impishly and bent to press a soothing kiss to her neck, since she knew she definitely wouldn't be getting a kiss on the lips right now.

"I am going to kill you when I get out of these," Rachel snapped.

"Just so long as you resurrect me so I can have you again," Quinn agreed against her neck, still peppering the skin with her kisses.

"Why didn't you _ask_ before doing this?" she grumbled, trying to wiggle her hands out of them now.

"Because I knew you'd say no," she replied, waiting for her to calm down enough for her to please her, "and probably without even hearing me out. You know I practically memorized that questionnaire."

Rachel scowled. "I wish you'd never read the damn thing."

"No, you don't, because then I wouldn't be doing _this_," she purred, licking up the column of her throat until she reached her pulse.

The brunette moaned despite herself and wriggled some more. "Did you steal these off a police officer or something?" she grumped when they wouldn't budge.

"Nope. Ordered them special," Quinn said proudly, and she kissed her on the lips this time when Rachel froze.

"You ordered them specially for this?" she echoed quietly, and the blonde had trouble deciphering her expression when she lifted up to look her in the eye. She bobbed her head and the diva sighed. "You really wanted to do this, didn't you?"

She did. She really, really did. But she also didn't want to force Rachel into anything, so the cheerleader shrugged with a nonchalance that only came with years of practice.

"If you don't want to, I can—" and she reached for the key in her pocket.

"Quinn, no," Rachel cut in, rattling the chain a bit when she went to reach for her. She sighed. "I want to fulfill your fantasies as much as you want to mine."

"And none of my fantasies involve forcing you to do something you're not into," Quinn retorted.

"I'm sorry, baby, it's just…when Aphasia and I did it, it wasn't—I'm sorry." She bit her lip and the blonde softened a little.

She _hated_ hearing _anything_ about Aphasia and Puck, which Rachel knew quite well. It had actually led to a full-blown argument between the two of them, and they'd ended up refusing to speak to each other for roughly three days before they gave in. The brunette arched up, looking a bit desperate, and Quinn solved her problem, bending to kiss her comfortingly.

"It's okay," she whispered against her lips. "Just…trust me. I want to make you feel good."

And since Rachel could never deny Quinn anything she wanted, she nodded her assent, and the blonde nearly did a victory dance. Instead, she celebrated by kissing the brunette chastely, thanking her without words before she got down to the real business.

Quinn started with her neck, biting just hard enough to leave her mark and licking to soothe the areas as she dragged her hands down Rachel's arms. The brunette beneath her was already panting quietly, whimpering whenever the blonde's teeth sank in. She heard the chain rattle a bit, but Rachel didn't protest verbally, so she smiled around the collarbone she was sucking and continued to scoot down her body.

Her hands finally met the level of her mouth and she rubbed down Rachel's sides instead, shimmying down the smaller girl as she nipped over her chest and shoulders, placing another love bite in the crook of her neck on the side she'd neglected earlier. The diva arched up into her with a gasp when one of her hands passed over her breast at the same time as her mouth took the other again. The blonde rolled their hips together, working her mouth over Rachel's nipple while one hand curved under her back and the other traveled over her body, feeling her abs flex under her hand and massaging the abandoned soft mound.

Rachel quivered as Quinn continued her downward journey, satisfied with her attention to the brunette's breasts. Her tongue dragged down the diva's sternum and along the bottom of her ribcage, nibbling lightly while the smaller girl gasped and shuddered beneath her. She paid special attention to her abdomen, enjoying the way Rachel moaned in agreement as she pressed open-mouthed kisses to the flesh and her blonde hair fell over it.

Her hands now traveled down to Rachel's legs and hips, teasing at the waistband of the skirt and massaging the back of her thighs. The headboard moved when the brunette jerked as a finger trailed up toward the apex of her thighs, and Quinn grinned up at her before she continued on. She hooked her fingers into the skirt and the undergarments below, dragging both down Rachel's legs, much to the brunette's delight.

The blonde tossed both aside, as she had the blouse and bra, and smirked at her beautiful, cuffed Rachel. She'd been thinking of it for so long—how her chocolate hair would be stuck to her forehead and her eyes would be dark with desire and her legs would be stretched, spread open in complete submission to Quinn—that the reaction her body had to the sight was almost overwhelming.

She shuddered and—much as she wanted to spend a few minutes licking Rachel's legs—she crawled over her body, back to those lips, and kissed her hard. The chain rattled again as Rachel tugged against them, kissing Quinn frantically and arching up when the blonde covered her body with her own. The cheerleader slid her thigh between the brunette's, feeling her jeans soaked as she pressed against her girlfriend's heat and not caring.

Rachel ground against her desperately while Quinn let her lips trail below a flushed ear, kissing and nipping while her thumb stroked lazy circles around the brunette's breast.

"Quinn, please," Rachel whimpered.

"Mm…please what?" she purred, and the diva shuddered.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as Quinn drew her tongue up the column of her throat to her earlobe, stopping there because Rachel hadn't answered her.

"Please what?" she repeated, more insistently this time, and she rolled the hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"God," the brunette hissed, still using Quinn's leg to try and create release. "Touch me. Please, baby…."

"Where?" she whispered, right in her ear, which she showered with kisses.

Rachel bucked her hips feverishly against her leg, but it wasn't enough. She groaned her frustration.

"You know where, Quinn, please!" she moaned.

The cheerleader smirked, giving in because she wanted it just as much. She leaned to the side of her girlfriend, removing her leg from between Rachel's and eliciting a whine of protest from her until she felt the hand start to ease down the plane of her stomach. She panted her excitement, and Quinn grinned when she let out an animalistic moan at the first touch of her fingers.

She slid her digits up and down the dripping wet folds and Rachel quivered, letting out quiet whimpers. The blonde circled her clit slowly and the brunette's whimpers turned to moans, which Quinn rewarded with more kisses to her neck and ear.

She couldn't help herself when she murmured smugly, "Better than with Aphasia, I take it?"

Rachel groaned, head tilting back as she arched into her hand. "Wha?"

Quinn grinned and dipped lower, keeping her thumb pressed to her clit as she slipped in two fingers. Rachel cried out, hips moving faster against her hand now, and the blonde thrust at a steady pace until the brunette begged her not to stop. She abandoned her clit then so she could have more leverage in her thrusts, moving quicker and harder and curling her fingers up to hit that spot that always made Rachel let out a keening howl, and it didn't fail this time.

She was panting, too, within a few moments and she felt herself getting closer just watching the brunette as she frantically tried to keep up with the pace Quinn was setting. Rachel's moans had turned into cries of Quinn's name, but nothing seemed quite enough to shove her over the edge, so the blonde angled her hand up to hit that spot every time and sucked at the brunette's pulse point and then Rachel came with a shout.

The cheerleader slowed her thrusts, easing her down from her high as she panted and convulsed around her fingers. When the clenching inside had stopped, Quinn slipped her fingers out, moaning at the taste of Rachel as she licked them off, and hurried to dig the key out of her pocket. She unlatched the brunette and pulled her limp arms down, hooking a leg over her hip and hugging her close as she recovered.

She kissed Rachel's forehead, feeling utterly satisfied even though she hadn't quite reached her own release, and grinned lazily when brown eyes met hers.

"I love you," Rachel breathed, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

"And I love you," Quinn replied, rubbing their noses together happily. "So, can we keep 'em?"

She winked and the brunette laughed, glancing above them at the cuffs.

"I suppose I wouldn't be completely opposed to doing that again," she allowed, smiling. "Just so long as _I_ get to do the cuffing next time." She eyed her severely.

The blonde grinned. "Of course. You didn't think I was going to let _you_ have all the fun with our new toy, did you?"

She shook her head, smiling wryly. "It looked to me like you were the one having the fun."

She arched a challenging brow. "Oh, really? Well, I'm not the one who got off on it, was I?"

"You nearly did." Rachel smirked, rolling Quinn onto her back. "And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't make sure it was absolutely? Not a very good one, in my opinion, and we simply can't have that, can we?"

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
